


Мой

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: АУ по отношению к посткредитной сцене ГВ





	

Шелестящие стерильными халатами и мягкими понимающими голосами врачи королевского дворца Ваканды отпускают их спустя семь часов и сорок две минуты. Большая часть этого времени уходит на левое плечо Баки, и Стив, игнорируя разбитое лицо, ребра и простреливающую боль в ноге, маячит рядом просто на всякий случай. Врачи смотрят неодобрительно, кажущийся непропорционально маленьким на стерильной белизне операционного стола под режущим глаза светом ламп Баки смотрит еще более неодобрительно: Стив садится на одолженный медсестрой крутящийся стульчик, покорно позволяет снять с себя кевларовый верх униформы, залепить стерильными салфетками самые большие ссадины и воткнуть в предплечье капельницу. Он говорит и касается Баки каждый раз, когда его взгляд начинает уплывать вглубь себя, а плечи — напрягаться. У Баки уходит несколько секунд, чтобы среагировать, но глаза, когда они фокусируются на нем, неизменно ясные.

Их провожают в отведенные покои. Стив, прихрамывая, идет сам, Баки везут на кресле-каталке, и у Стива щемит сердце каждый раз, когда тот словно невзначай озадаченно касается живой рукой гладкой ручки кресла, будто привык совсем к другому. На Стиве шлепки и мягкие больничные штаны: в какой-то момент ногу все-таки осмотрели, а на Баки широкая распашонка с дурацким мелким узором поверх тактических брюк и ботинок. Провожающие их люди кланяются, закрывая дверь. Стив проверяет биометрический замок — он не параноик, совсем нет — прижимается лбом к холодному металлу и благодарит молча и истово за то, что Баки жив, он с ним и у них есть это убежище. Коляска неуклюже клацает по полу, и когда Стив оборачивается, Баки сидит на краю кровати в той спальне, что по левую руку.

— Мыться или спать? — спрашивает Стив, подходя ближе. Взгляд Баки уходит куда-то внутрь, а когда проясняется, он выдыхает устало: — Спать.  
Стив кивает. Его собственный организм тоже грозит вот-вот отключиться, настойчиво требуя времени на восстановление. Баки тянется к ботинкам уцелевшей рукой, его неудержимо ведет в сторону, и он с трудом восстанавливает равновесие.

— Давай я, — Стив опускается на колени — ногу снова простреливает болью, но уже слабее — и принимается расшнуровывать ботинки. Баки молчит, упираясь в постель рукой, от него пахнет гарью, снегом, металлом, потом и антисептиками. Стив задерживает руки, прежде чем нырнуть под больничную рубашку и коснуться застежки брюк:  
— Можно?

Вместо ответа Баки приподнимает бедра. Стив тянет штаны вниз и прихватывает носки по дороге. Волоски на светлой коже становятся дыбом, но это скорее от прикосновения ткани, чем от холода. Тяжелые ботинки со стуком падают на пол. Стив выпутывает правую ступню из складок, ставит себе на колено, хотя пол теплый, и замирает, когда пальцы натыкаются на рубцовую ткань на пару дюймов выше лодыжки. Он не помнит этого шрама. Баки молчит, только наклоняет голову ниже, спутанные грязные пряди падают на лицо. Стив осторожно накрывает ступню второй ладонью: кожа теплая и чуть покрасневшая возле косточки — какими бы индивидуально разработанными ни были ботинки, они всегда натирают в этом месте. Стив осторожно касается кожи большим пальцем, проводит вверх-вниз, обводит косточку по кругу, баюкая пятку и лодыжку другой рукой. На теле Баки много отметин, которых он не знает, но ступни прежние, он помнит: он рисовал их столько раз. Баки над ним выдыхает тихо, осторожно, и что-то щелкает в голове Стива, потому что это первый раз с тех пор, как он касался Баки так, с тех пор, когда они оба были в безопасности, над головой не гремели взрывы, не свистела шрапнель и каждый вдох не грозил быть последним.

— Бак, — шепчет он, — Бак. Господи, Баки…

Кожа на подъеме стопы, когда Стив прижимается к ней щекой, мягкая, нежная, и запах самого Баки — терпкий, горьковатый — здесь четче. Коснуться губами, медленно проследить очертания сухожилий и тонких косточек языком так же легко, как сжать ступню ладонями, поглаживая большими пальцами мягкую кожу позади сустава и разминая остальными шершавую и чуть огрубевшую на пятке и по бокам. Баки вздрагивает, когда он случайно задевает пальцем щекотное местечко на внутренней стороне, и Стив, склонившись еще ниже, бормочет извинения, покрывая поцелуями фаланги пальцев. Запах здесь сильней, редкие волоски щекочут губы, на языке ощущается слабый привкус соли, усиливающийся, когда он тянет в рот мизинец и безымянный. У них до смешного нежные подушечки, а кожу между, кажется, можно поранить любым неосторожным движением.

Стив отстраняется, чтобы забрать в рот и средний, и чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под его ладонями.

— Я грязный, — тихо говорит Баки тем же ровным голосом, каким говорил на квинджете «но я это сделал», и они оба понимают, что он вовсе не пропущенный душ имеет в виду. Слова теснятся в груди Стива так, что больно вдохнуть, и комом подкатывают к горлу. Он утыкается лбом в щиколотку Баки, крепко зажмуривается и выдыхает, медленно считая про себя до пяти.

— Дурак ты, — отвечает он, и голос даже не дрожит. Ну, почти. Перед глазами все почему-то расплывается, и он, опустив голову и скрестив ноги, садится на пол, пристраивает ступню Баки у себя на бедре и принимается выпутывать из складок штанов вторую. Платка у него нет, и приходится хлюпнуть носом, словно ему снова шестнадцать и он — побитый и окровавленный — выбирается из очередной подворотни.

— Сопляк, — тихо, немного неуверенно, словно вспоминая слова давно забытого языка, говорит Баки, и Стив прикусывает губу с той стороны, где она разбита. Косточка на этой ноге тоже покраснела и выпирает, на внутренней стороне стопы фиолетовый синяк, и ноготь на большом пальце, похоже, отбит.

— Твой сопляк, — шепчет Стив одними губами, растирая натоптыши и стряхивая налипшие между пальцев волокна ткани и бетонную крошку.

— Мой, — соглашается Баки через минуту, и его ладонь успокаивающей тяжестью ложится Стиву на затылок, ероша слежавшиеся под шлемом светлые волосы, — мой.


End file.
